Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points (HACCP) is a systematic preventative approach to food safety for the food preparation industry. HACCP programs are used to identify potential food safety hazards so that actions may be taken to avoid them. HACCP programs typically use paper-based checklists to gather and manage data. However, paper-based HACCP programs have many disadvantages, including transcription errors, labor-intensive operations, difficult and time-consuming record retrieval and reporting, and costly record storage.